The Princess And Her Billionaire
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Diana likes Bruce... Is the feeling mutual? When one's supposed to be sworn of men and the other practices solitude, what can the consequences be? Jealousy, heartbreak, angst, drama. One night can change how they feel for each other. WonderBat.
1. What Do The Butterflies Mean?

**Hey guys, it's M here again :) I'm taking a break from all my Beyblade stuff to write in my other fandoms. **

**So here I present to you, and Justice League Unlimited mini story. It's Batman x Wonder Woman becuz honestly those guys are AMAZING together 3 Here goes nothing... It's gonna be AU in a few places, so yeah... no flames! But structured criticism is very much welcome :)**

**Pairings: Bruce x Diana, Clark x Lois and might mention the other ships too (John x Shayera, Black Canary x Green Arrow)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU no matter how much I want to /3**

* * *

><p>"Get down!" Wonder Woman yelled just as a missile whizzed past her ear and nearly hit Batman. The Dark Knight dodged at the last possible second and the missile connected hard with Giganta's calf. The giant redhead squealed in pain, clutching her injured leg, and Diana made a last minute decision of punching the villain in the face. When the dust had finally settled around the unconscious girl, the black headed co-founder of the Justice League flew down to join her companions on the ground.<p>

"Nicely done," she panted as the billionaire Bruce Wayne joined her.

"Nicely done yourself," he replied, smiling crookedly. Diana felt an uncharacteristic blush creep up her neck, so she turned away before answering.

"And I was gonna take off for a beauty night." she said wistfully, eying the damage she would have to help clear. A lock of her now dirty raven hair fell into her eyes and she brought up her hand to push it away- but froze in surprise. She knew she had fought hard today, given a lot of pain and taken a bit for herself but she hadn't felt anything- yet.

Her hand was mangled, the creamy skin stained with red blood, knuckles split and a long gash along her palm. Her little finger bent out at a strange angle and a number of bruises were turning blue in multiple places.

"Oh," she said in surprise, and only now did the pain flood through her hand. She cringed and tried to tuck her hand out of sight, but it was too late. Bruce grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards a corner of the battlefield and pulled off his mask, revealing those icy crystal blue eyes she loved so much. Again, she had to look away but not for long as the man took her hand and inspected the wound.

"Can you feel anything?" he asked, starting the routine questions. Diana shrugged.

"Just some pain I'm sure will fade out soon." He nodded and flipped her hand so he could see the cut. It looked a little green and the edges were collecting dirt and crusted blood. Bruce sighed and slipped off his gloves, pulling out some gauze and an alchoholic wipe. He began tending to the cut and Diana watched in curious fascination, unused to seeing- well, _male_ healers.

"Leave it to you to destroy your pretty hands." he quipped, smirking slightly as he worked. Diana rolled her eyes, trying to cover up the butterflies his warm fingers were giving her as they moved along her skin. With one last nod, he bandaged her hand but didn't release it.

"Take the night off." he instructed. Diana shook her head.

"You guys need help and this is just-"

"Diana," Bruce cut in and looked deep into her eyes. "Take the night off. Please." The butterflies seemed to turn into buzzing bees and she felt her resolve melt away.

"Ugh, fine." she groaned and tried taking her hand back but he held on to her fingers, smiling slightly again.

"Thank you." he said simply and brought her hand up to his lips, pressing them once lightly to her fingers before letting go and turning away. She knew it was a courteous action- she being the Princess of the Amazons, and all- but she couldn't help feeling like that kiss- brush whatever, had a slightly deeper meaning then she was comprehending.

* * *

><p>He kicked himself mentally again and again. Bruce Wayne was never one for giving into emotions, but what had just happened was beyond anything he had ever experienced or ever allowed himself to do before. He watched Diana retreating, her body graceful as she spread her hands slightly while in flight. Her black locks flowed behind her in a dark curtain, the last of the flames catching on their shine.<p>

He groaned inwardly and tore his eyes away from her beauty to focus on the task at hand. A burst of wind blew his cape out and Flash was at his side.

"Where's Diana off to?" he asked, eyes following the princess. Bruce grunted and turned away before replying.

"Home. She's hurt." Wally grinned.

"You sent her home didn't you?" he exclaimed, clapping Bruce's shoulder. The man glared at him and Wally immediately backed off. "Admit it. You did didn't you?"

"Yeah." Wally burst into laughter as Bruce gave him a look.

"What's so funny?" he asked coolly. Wally immediately quieted down and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Nothing." he said innocently. "Just the fact that you can't bear to see _your princess_ hurt." Bruce froze where he was, blood running cold. Was it really so obvious that even feather-brained Wally could figure it out?

"Is that supposed to be a lame joke about her lineage?" he asked calmly, smirking when Wally's face fell.

"No, it just means that maybe you should ask her out because you two are _clearly_ head over heels for each other." he snapped, clearly irritated now. Bruce turned to face him, advancing forward menacingly.

"Don't make assumptions about me kid," he growled. "You don't know anything about me, and I suggest you keep your nose out of my business." The Flash held his hands up, palms forward in a sign of surrender.

"Woah, calm down big guy." he said with a shaky laugh. "I just thought you guys had something going on." Bruce turned on his heel and stomped over to his car.

"_Is_ there something going on?" Wally's voice followed him. He ignored the question and slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut.

"I wish." he muttered under his breath then revved the engine and sped of in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p><em>No. No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time.<em>

_One, dating within the team always leads __to disasters. Two, you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors. I'm a rich kid with issues... lots of issues._

She giggled as the warm water ran down her body, washing away the grime and dirt of the battle. She'd met him all those years ago, when he was young handsome... powerful. He was still all those things, sure, but she wasn't always who she used to be. She could imagine the look on her mother's face if she ever knew what her daughter was doing and thinking. Close proximity to men was something the Amazons didn't encourage and she was afraid to think of what would happen if they decided she had crossed a line.

He didn't have a clue, never did.

_I guess I'll go with Clark, unless I should go with_ **you.**

_Whatever._

The time spell made them eight. She wasn't that good with her emotions back then, and he didn't figure it out then. Twenty something years probably didn't put a dent in the Batman. She sighed and turnd the water off, suddenly sick of the shower. Her hand was almost completely healed now, just a faint throb.

She wanted something, anything. Something more than her morals let her think of, something sexy, something... dirty. A strange notion suddenly hit her and she wrapped her robe around herself and sprinted out of the bathroom towards her bed. She flopped back on the soft covers and dialled a familiar number on her cell. Five rings later someone picked up.

"Yes, Diana?" a crisp female voice answered.

"Shayera." Diana replied formally, her lips splitting into a grin. "What do you think of a Girls-Night-Out?"

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, you have a music album release at the City Lights Club to attend in an hour." the manservant Alfred's voice drifted down the staircase. Bruce lifted his head up from his arms where he had been about to doze off, with only one girl's images in his mind. He felt like yelling at Alfred to cancel the invitation, but thought the better of it. At least he'd stop thinking about <em>her<em> for a while.

"Coming Alfred." he said with a sigh, and removed his cape and belt.

"Very good sir. Miss Vale will be here in forty-five minutes." Even better. Another pretty girl to distract his brain. Although he refused to be in a relationship with Vicky Vale, she was still one of his closest friends.

"Did you have anyone else in mind sir?" Alfred stood on the top of the stairs now, suit held in one hand.

"No Alfred. Not for tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy that's the end of the first chapter! *claps for self* A little warning: I'm slow with my stories so it might be a while before I can upload again.<strong>

**Is anybody as anxious as I am to see WonderBat in _Superman vs. Batman_? It's been announced that she will be in the movie :D**

**Fave and follow plzzzz or at least R&R. Preeetttyyy pleeeaasssseee with a cherry on top?**

**Kisses, M**


	2. Bar Brawls

**Yo peeps I'm back with Chapter 2 for y'all! So don't like kill me cuz there's gonna be some extreme jealousy, flirting, assaulting, and the I'm-gonna-make-you-jay stuf too :P**

**Pairings: WonderBat, Clark x Lois, Hawk Lantern and Green Canary (Idk what u call the last two ships)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU**

* * *

><p>The club was jam packed by the time Bruce arrived and his entrance turned the noise up from eighty percent to a hundred. He put up a great facade despite his bone deep exhaustion, flashing his brilliant smile and waving and winking at the ladies. A number of them winked back and screamed in excitement while some just fainted.<p>

Pop music blared from the huge speakers, the neon lights flashed in multi-colours over the VIP's and the dancers and clubbers. The smell of sweat and booze was strong in the air. A burly man dressed immaculately in a black suit came up to the billionaire and whispered in his ear. Shauna and The Pixies were going to be late. Bruce groaned internally. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Shayera whistled long and low. "Where did you find this place?" she breathed, taking in everything at once. Diana grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.<p>

"I know a few people."

Mari laughed and took a few shots of vodka from a passing waiter. Diana didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the trio as he served them. She couldn't blame him though; they'd all chosen to dress rather... extravagantly.

Mari's dress was daringly short, just reaching mid-thigh and hugged her figure tightly. Made completely gold sequins, it complimented her cocoa coloured skin well. Her trademark charm necklace lay against the skin of her neck and her ears were decorated with gold hoops.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I plan to enjoy myself." she declared, handing the vodka to her companions. Diana sniffed hers first; expensive stuff. Shayera caught her action and smirked. The red head was dressed in a black leather bikini halter top, the straps studded with diamonds; black leather pants fit her snugly, tucked into high heeled boots that were also studded with diamonds along the top.

"Don't worry Diana," she drawled. "Loosen up a bit." The black haired Amazon offered her a smile and turned to the huge reflective surface that was a wall, freezing for a moment. She found herself rather surprised with the way she had dressed up.

Diana was wearing a red backless, extremely short almost-mid-thigh length dress. It's front was made of a shiny, silky material and it's neckline plunged down quite far. She had put her hair up in a messy 'do, some of her curls framing her face, painted her eyes in a smoky look- making the blue stand out- and had chosen a blood-red lipstick to match. She ignored this and turned away, throwing back her shot. It burned a path down her throat and she relished the sudden high it gave her.

"Time to dance," she declared, and sauntered out onto the dance floor. Gyrating bodies swarmed around her, coated with the different coloured lights. She strutted out with the utmost confidence and all around her, eyes turned to watch her. Interested eyes. Curious eyes. _Hungry _eyes. Someone's shoulders brushed hers, another hand lingered with hers for a moment.

Diana ignored most looks and touches, but one man caught her eye. Blond hair soaked in neon green- the current color of the light- Black leather. The easy smile that lit up his face as he raised a beer to his lips. _Delicious, _was all she could think of momentarily and then she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She wasn't used to thinking this way.

The beat picked up around her, and the girl found herself swaying to the music and was soon enough dancing gracefully. After what seemed like forever, the tune slowed and she staggered over to the bar, gulping down huge amounts of air. She knew the eyes of the man had followed her every move and she glanced over his way. He caught her gaze and smiled his amazing smile, making her melt inside. It felt very familiar to her, like she had seen it somewhere before. She looked away to avoid staring but something else caught her eye. Up in the V.I.P. section, dressed immaculately in a dark suit, looking straight at her with a mixture of shock, surprise and... _longing?_

"Bruce!?"

* * *

><p>He was bored stiff, or well had been until he saw her. Diana. She truly was a goddess. The way she moved as gracefully as a swan, lithe and flowing. That look of absolute content and joy on her beautiful features, the way she raised her hands in submission to the music. And that dress was just killing him; short and tight, a new style and cut for her and the colour accentuated her sharp features well. The bright red on her pouty lips was hypnotizing too. He couldn't stop staring as they split into a smile... at someone. Some one was busy flirting with her, a complete (by the looks of it) biker dudejockey stranger. He bared his teeth in anger. _No one _made a move on his girl...

"Are you okay Bruce?" a gentle, lilting voice asked him and he turned to see his date for the night; Vicky Vale, dressed in a white dress, her flaming curls loose around her shoulders.

"Of course," he replied, flashing her a smile and taking her hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look exhausted, that's all." she said with a small smile. He waved it off and began to say something when a phone began to beep. Vicky gasped and pulled out her cell. She read an incoming message, eyes widening.

"I have _so_ got to take this up," she mumbled then seemed to remember the man standing in front of her. "Oh sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "It was just this reporting offer..."

"You should go." Bruce said with a grin.

"But... it's right now." she told him meekly.

"So? It's a great chance for you, go for it." He was happy for her. The red head grinned at him and clutched her bag tight.

"Soo..."

"Go get it, V." he said, kissing her cheek. He waved as she exited the club and then turned back to the man of his fury. She had seen him, and he decided it was time to intervene.

* * *

><p>Incredible. Could she not ever get away from that man? In the League, on her mind and now at <em>a nightclub? <em>If she didn't know him better she would think say he was stalking her. She tried to keep a straight face as he descended from the V.I.P. lounge, long striding steps, full of purpose. And his expression. She shivered as the red light caught it. For a second he looked like a devil from hell. His strides brought him up right next to her, and for a moment all he could do was glare.

"What are you doing?" No 'hey, how's it going?' or 'Nice to meet you.' That annoyed her.

"Enjoying myself, why?" she replied, taking another sip of her drink. It was his turn to look annoyed.

"Are you here alone?" She rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

"Look, I think it's sweet that you're worried," she said, placing her glass on the counter. "But I can take care of myself."

"Oh, so that guy who's been staring at you this whole time is a stranger, right?" he said placidly, jerking his head in the direction of the mystery blonde. She couldn't help but peek over the man's shoulder and- just to spite the man in front of her- winked at the stranger. The flirt's smile just got larger.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" he asked, looking a little more collected now, but Diana knew that look. He was _way_ beyond angry now; she could see it in his eyes.

And she didn't care. No man would ever rule the life of an Amazon, especially not the princess'.

"Well maybe she did, but I intend on getting to know that man." She put down her half empty glass and tried to push past Bruce but he grabbed her upper arm. She looked at it, with a curl in her lip.

"You're here as Bruce Wayne tonight," she reminded him coldly. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to ruin your image with assault." He continued to glare at her, but released his grip on her. She flipped him off and walked away, feeling his eyes digging into her back.

Half her mind wanted to go back and apologize, but the other half was pissed. What was his issue? Why was he suddenly so possessive? She pushed those thoughts out of her head and stopped in front of the blonde who had been eying her the whole while. He smiled at her, and she grinned back, hands on her hips.

"Hey beautiful." he said, standing up straighter. His eyes went up and down the length of her body and she raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" she asked, trying to stare him down. He surprised her, though, by locking eyes.

"I see a whole lot of it." He answered solemnly. Her heart started thudding in her chest, an she laughed to release the tension.

"Care to dance?" he asked, offering her a hand. It took her a heartbeat to consider her answer and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. The music had slowed considerably by now, and couples around them began to waltz and slow their pace. She allowed him to place his hands on her hips and put her own on his shoulders. The man began to move in slow circles, moving to the music.

"So what's your name?" he asked in a low voice, lowering his head. Diana felt his breath stir her hair.

"Nicole." she lied. It wasn't like she would stick around with him for too long. Maybe just long enough to get Bruce a little fired up.

"Richard. But please, call me Rick." he said with his outrageously gorgeous smile. Her heart did a funny little tap-skip-beat dance and she smiled, only to have the breath knocked out of her when he dipped her backwards.

Her knee automatically moved up and latched onto his side and she felt his hand clasp on to support her weight. Rick finally brought her up and Diana found herself in a closer proximity than before, their foreheads nearly touching. Despite herself, her breath came a little faster as he let her leg slide back down but not before his fingers had run along her thigh, up her hip and back to her waist.

"Shall we find a more private place?" she whispered into Rick's ear and they waltzed to the edge of the dance-floor. Once there, he pulled away and tugged her into a dark corner and pressed his body up against hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"That dress looks really good on you, you know." he murmured brushing his lips against the underside of her jaw. She shivered and hooked her elbows around his neck bringing his lips closer to hers.

"If you're a good boy, I might let you see me without it on." she replied seductively, licking her lips. Rick's eyes darkened with anticipation and he captured her lips in a dirty kiss, lips teeth and tongue. She let him have his fun, relishing the feeling of kissing him, smiling as she kissed him back. He moved forward slightly and turned, methodically pushing her into the wall. It was fun, until his fingers started to push her dress up.

"Woah... wait." she exclaimed pushing the guy back and adjusting her dress. "We are _not_ going there yet." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"But why sugar?" he approached her again and tried to grab the straps of her dress and tried to push them off.

"Rick-" the blonde went flying back a few feet. Diana blinked in surprise; she hadn't touched him.

"She. Said. No." Bruce growled. He moved to stand between Diana and the man, fists curled and extremely pissed off.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick snarled. Diana's eyes moved to the crowd; people were starting to stare. Oh crap.

"Bruce..." she hissed. "There are people staring they'll recognize and then you'll be in big trouble-"

"I don't care." he answered gruffly, his eyes were blazing. "I don't care what the paparazzi thinks of me, but if he touches you again I swear to God I'll break him like a toothpick."

Diana was dumbstruck and could find nothing to say to that, until he spoke again.

"Go home, Princess."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Diana, go home." he said again warily. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bruce don't do anything you'll regret."

"Dammit Diana, just go!" he exploded and the girl started. When he turned to look at her, she nearly died from heart failure. Never in her life had she been this scared, not even when she had gone up against Ares, the god of war.

"Princess, please..."

She turned and ran, pushing through the gathering onlookers and out of the club, heading into an alley where she brought out her com-link.

"Watchtower." J'onn's voice was welcoming.

"J'onn i-it's Diana." she said in a broken voice. "Can you beam me to my apartment? The one down here."

"Of course," J'onn replied in his deep bass. "But what happened?"

Diana tried to blink back the tears. "I just need to get away from the Devil." It didn't work and she felt them roll down her cheeks.

The Martian Manhunter didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>Diana woke to the sound of birds singing in her balcony. She rubbed her groggy eyes and sat up in the plush pillows and down of her bed. The red rays of dawn were just streaming in through the open windows.<p>

_Open?_

She hadn't left them like that. Immediately, she was on her feet, a fighting stance ready as she prowled the apartment looking for an intruder. She checked the kitchen last and found no one. With a sigh, she dropped her hands and headed to the main door to get the day's paper. Perhaps she _did_ forget to close the window last night.

Diana glanced at the day's headline as she made coffee. Almost immediately her gaze was drawn back to the full blown up picture of Bruce punching Rick full in the face. Another picture in the corner indicated the girl's shocked face, barely recognizable thanks to the makeup.

**BILLIONAIRE IN A BAR BRAWL OVER PROSTITUTE FROM SIN CITY**

_"PROSTITUTE!?" _she shrieked at the top of her lungs. In a fit a rage she tore up the newspaper and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She forced herself to sit down and clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to relax. It took her a full five minutes to return her breathing to normal.

This was all Bruce's fault. if he hadn't gotten into that _stupid _fight her face wouldn't be plastered all over the news. She muttered curses to herself darkly as she headed in to take a shower.

The warm water was heavenly and felt good on her goose-bumped skin, helping relieve some of the tension. Why did that idiot have to pick a fight?

_If he touches you again..._

And why was he suddenly so protective and possessive? So what if she had been kissing the guy? She was more than capable of looking after herself, and she was very sure she had made that clear last night.

And the kissing made her feel guilty now. All the while she had been making out with Rick, she had been imagining it was someone else. Someone she was extremely pissed off at right now... she shook her head and growled in disgust. Stupid hormones acting up over some guy she'd never get. Diana began to hum to herself, hoping to get the thoughts out of her mind.

By the time she had stepped out of the shower and was drying herself up, her mind was somewhat clearer and her mood a whole lot better. She turned to check her reflection in the mirror but stopped. Because scrawled across the steamed up surface were two words.

I'm sorry. He'd even drawn a sad face next to the words.

"...Damn you, Wayne." she muttered but couldn't help a smile.

Half an hour later, fully dressed and comfortable, she picked up her phone and dialed Bruce's number. It went to voice message and she began with a sigh.

"Bruce it's me, Diana. Have you seen today's paper? What were you _thinking?!_" she took a deep breath. "Thanks for the message. I'll see to my response to that. But we need to talk Bruce, see you at the Tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That's done :) Sorry it took so long but there were waayyyy to many distractions :3 So Happy New Years' Eve everyone. Hope you all have a great time :D<br>**

**R&R plz or Fave N' Follow :) Also for all you multi-fandom people out there, go vote on my poll for what story you would like next. Of course I'll be updating this one too.**

**Thanks again guys! Kisses,**

**M.**


End file.
